Two Words
by xoxoneedlesslove
Summary: Post- Hogwarts; One- Shot; Epilogue Compliant - "I'm engaged." Two words, but it felt like a death sentence.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters. **

**Also I got the idea for the List of 1,000 things from Margot Le Faye and it is not my own! I totally recommend checking out the original in her story **_**Tender Vengeance **_**because I have fallen in love with the idea!**

I was breathing heavily, with sweat covering my whole body, and I was just returning from an earth shattering orgasm when my life changed.

Draco quickly lifted himself off me and landed on the far side of my queen bed. The unnecessary open space between us made alarm bells ring inside my head but I ignored them. I was far too content to believe that something bad could happen, especially not now when everything had been so right.

Aside from recently being shagged into the mattress, I was no longer an apprentice healer, but now I was a full-fledged resident, Ron and I were tentatively repairing our friendship, but we were close to being back to normal, and I have been in some sort of relationship with Draco Malfoy. And surprisingly, it was a very good, perhaps even great, relationship at that.

Although we struggled during school and even a little after the war, Draco become fast friends with Harry because they were both in the auror program. The two are so alike yet at the same time extremely different. I slowly accepted him into my life but not as anything more than a casual, friendly acquaintance. Well, that was until four months ago when he asked me to go grab a drink with him soon after I'd split with Ron. And it wasn't like Ron and I ended badly, but it wasn't an easy break-up for anybody. But I accepted Draco's offer, and since then it had been a whirlwind adventure.

We took weekend trips to Paris and Greece, we frequented Museums and we went to the Opera, he helped my start a garden and I taught him how to cook, we battled the coldest winter London had ever seen and then welcomed the earliest Spring since the 60's,I found myself falling in love and he wrote his list of a thousand, he taught me to be confident because I was beautiful and clever (his words, not mine) and I showed him there was more to a relationship than just the physical aspect. Although he did teach me a hell of a lot about that too. Oh my goodness the things that man could do with his hands and hips and mouth! I've never felt more in sync with a person in my life. Being with him in every way felt natural and generally I don't believe this bull shit, I'm a woman of logic, yet somehow him and I make sense. I don't know how, but we do.

And I think that's why I laid in my bed so relaxed after a round of vigorous morning sex. Everything seemed to be perfect, therefore rationally I should have been expecting something to go wrong somewhere.

So when Draco started to rise from the bed, not even three minutes after we'd finished, and pull on his clothes from last night I started to wonder I wasn't being held to his firm, warm chest like normal.

I sat up, clutching the white sheets to my olive toned skin, "Draco?" I whispered quietly, as if I was afraid to disturb the silence that had settled in the room.

He didn't respond at first, he just stayed with his back to me as I heard him zipping his trousers and buckling his belt. After a minute that felt like an whole day, he turned around, his usually warm eyes cold and distant.

"Hermione, we need to talk," He said, his voice smooth as always. And I knew that those words where never a good thing, but I chose to ignore my initial panic. Perhaps he was talking about how we were supposed to go to brunch with my parents or how Crooks always tried to crawl into the bed and worm his way between us, it must have been something similar to that, what else could it be?

I nodded, meeting his eyes and he continued, but not before glancing out my window first and then looking at my bedcovers and not me.

"I'm engaged."

Two words, but it felt like a death sentence.

I choked on the words trying to form in my throat. My brain couldn't process, couldn't respond, it could only repeat those two words over and over and over again.

"What?" was the only word that managed to come from my mouth.

"My parents have found a suitable wife for me. I will be courting her and then marrying her before the year is up. I didn't want you to find out from the papers, but we'll be rather public from now on." He stated his tone clinical with no infliction as to how he was feeling.

I continued to sit there as I tried, unsuccessfully, to figure out what he was saying.

"I was hoping that we could continue to see each other, I'm hoping you feel-" he was cut off by my the dead tone of my voice.

"A kept woman? Is that what you want me to be? Your dirty, mudblood, secret mistress."

The silence was deafening. He didn't know what to say. Neither did I.

"Granger… I… it isn't exactly the same. I mean… I don't exactly have a choice-" He tried to piece together a sentence to explain himself.

"Get out." My voice was quite, but unwavering. When he didn't move, I repeated myself, only slightly louder this time.

Then I gathered my sheet around me, got to my feet and walked into my bathroom, shutting my door with a forceful click. I could hear him shuffling on the other side of the door. I couldn't handle it. I quickly turned on my shower and dropped my sheet. Before I stepped into the steaming water, I glanced at myself in the mirror. I still had traces of our last time together all over my body. There was gentle bruising on my hips, a faint redness from his lips on my neck, my hair was even bigger than normal and my skin was sticky from sweat. I didn't understand how I could have been so happy fifteen minutes ago. And as the conversation that occurred between the two of us replayed in my head, I could feel tears welling in my eyes and heart begin to feel as though it were cracking from the pressure of suppressed breathing. And just as it became too much I heard my door shut. And then the tears blurred my vision, my legs could no longer support my body, and great sobs wracked my body. And my numbed mind could only think 'what happened to the list of a thousand? The list of a thousand things he wanted us to do together, to spend our lives doing together, where did it go?'

And to that, I could only cry and wish I had never had the delight of loving him at all, because the beginnings of this heartbreak were already killing me slowly.

Fin.

**A.N. – **Hey guys, so I know this is depressing, but I have recently been obsessed with Margot Le Faye's story _**Tender Vengeance. **_Okay so long story short, I was reading it and I absolutely fell in love with it yet hate it at the same time because although it is currently unfinished, it's killing me Draco and Hermione are not together. So there is this part where Draco lists the highlights of a thousand things he wants to do with Hermione and I literally cried while reading it because it's that beautiful. Then I cried some more because I'm lonely and I hope one day I will fall in love like this and hopefully somebody will love me back. Anyway I'm sorry if this sucks and if it's kind of depressing!

Much Love,

xoxoneedlesslove


End file.
